Veronica's and Ratso's wedding
by VeronicaIsabel
Summary: Veronica and Ratso are enganged. Two months before the wedding the Dark Hand disbands. Chapter 2 up. *ABANDONED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST*
1. Inside Lawrence III's Mansion

Chapter 1  
_Lawrence III's Mansion  
_

Veronica Isabel Surge was born on September 4, 1985 at 12:39PM. She lived in a mansion in Vermillion City, Kanto with her twin bother (Eusine Cyble Surge Typhlosion called Cyble), and a Raichu colored Pichu (Chrystal) and her father (Lawrence III) until she was three years old. At which point Cyble, Chrystal, and she were put up for adoption.

Her father took them to Saffron City and dropped them off at the Pokémon Center to stay with Nurse Joy. Chrystal and she were adopted by their Aunt Mariette and Uncle Bill on Tournament Day (which is on Thanksgiving Day). (Her brother was adopted by a nice young couple the day before.)

So far she has lived in Saffron City, Lavender Town, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, Cinnabar Island, and Pallet Town with her aunt, uncle, and two cousins (Jessie and Giselle Surge).

When she was eleven years old she joined Team Rocket and went on her Pokémon journey with Chrystal (now a Raichu colored Pikachu), Jessie, James, Meowth, and Jessie's twin sister (Jessibelle Ina Surge).

While on her journey, she found a Clefairy named Tinkerbelle. She knew Tinkerbelle's trainer would be looking for her. (The trainer was Chow.) So Veronica vowed to one day find him and give Tinkerbelle back to him (which she did in the year 2000). She was given a Machamp who became her bodyguard. Machamp was a black belt in Ishenru Karate. She found a Charmander named Mandark and while on her journey he evolved into a Charizard. She had discovered she was a psychic and could use Hyper Beam and Shadow Ball.

In the year 2000, Veronica joined the Dark Hand. Valmont told her he was hiring her, because she's the OneHitWonder''. (She accidentally used Hyper Beam and blew up a blimp at the Pokémon League tournament during the summer of 1998.)

While with the Dark Hand, Veronica fell in love with Ratso. At a 2003 New Year's Eve party at her father's mansion, Ratso proposed to her and she said yes. Finn and Chow, who were standing nearby congratulated them afterwards.  
Veronica is five feet tall and thin. She has a small face. Her lips and nose are small. She has dark brown shoulderlength hair with bangs. She has a sweet personality. She's a good listener, a great secrete keeper, and very understanding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was June 1, 2004. Veronica was sitting on her bed in her father's mansion in Vermillion City, Kanto. She was waiting for her fiancé, Ratso, to come pick her up and take her to the Dark Hand with him, when Sabrina, the Saffron City gym leader walked in.

Hey, Veronica!'' She said cheerily. We're about to eat lunch in the kitchen.

What're we having?'' asked Veronica.

Turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes.''

OK! I'm game!''

Veronica got up and followed Sabrina. They walked down the hall until they reached a staircase that looked like it belonged in a palace. They walked down the staircase and through a cozy looking living room into a dining room. There was an elegant table which looked like it could comfortably seat about a hundred people. They walked past the table and through a door that led to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a table that could easily seat twelve.

Jessibelle was busy making sandwiches while Jessie and James of Team Rocket sat at one end of the table talking about their future together. Veronica and Sabrina sat down at the opposite end.

So, did you decide on the wedding plans?'' Sabrina asked watching Jessibelle look for paper plates.

We decided to let Jessibelle make the plans,'' Veronica answered.

At this answer, Jessie glared at Veronica. You let Jessibelle plan your wedding!'' she said angrily. How could you!''

Easy! We didn't want the headache of having the ceremony and reception,'' answered Veronica.

Awe! How cute! You're jealous,'' Sabrina replied.

So what if I am!'' Jessie retorted.

Just then Veronica's father, Lawrence III, walked in followed by Meowth and Chrystal.

Hey guys! What's for lunch?'' Chrystal asked.

Lawrence III sat down in the middle seat with his back to the door. We're having sandwiches and Cyble should be here any second,'' he replied. He's in the living room watching TV.

Cyble is five feet, three inches tall. He has short, dark brown hair. His eyes are bluegray. He loves to play pranks on people and usually gets on everybody's nerves as a result.

He walked into the kitchen five minutes later and sat down by Veronica and Sabrina. Jessibelle found the paper plates and began to serve everybody.

About time!'' exclaimed Jessie. It only took _an hour_ for you to find the paper plates!''

I didn't see you doing anything to speed up the process!'' Cyble retorted.

Once everyone was served Jessibelle sat down across from Cyble and began to eat. No one talked at all during the meal.

Twenty minutes later, after everything was cleared from the table, Cyble went to wait by the front door with a water balloon. He planed to throw it at the first person to walk through the door.

Jessibelle walked into the living room and looked at Cyble. Are you going to throw a water balloon at whoever walks in through the door?'' she inquired.

Yes,'' he answered staring at the door.

Jessibelle sighed, I'll go get a towel...'' She then left to get a beach towel from the upstairs closet.

Veronica and Sabrina walked into the living room, leaving Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were in the kitchen arguing about money. Chrystal was on the couch watching TV.

Sabrina and Veronica decided to join her. Guess what!'' Sabrina asked excitedly.

Jessie, James, and Meowth are in the kitchen arguing about money,'' Chrystal replied.

They always argue about money,'' Veronica said matteroffactly.

Jessibelle came back with a beach towel and sat on the couch. She sighed looking at Cyble who was hovering above the doorway. He was still waiting for someone to walk through the door.

Veronica just sat there waiting for Ratso to come pick her up. It had been a week since they had last spent the entire day together. She knew he would arrive at 1:30. Just thinking about him made her heart yearn for him even more. Jessibelle had told Veronica she thought they were perfect together. After all, Veronica and Ratso were best friends.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. I'll get it!'' Sabrina exclaimed getting up to answer the door. She opened the door, Hi Ratso! Come in and make yourself at home.

Hi Sabrina! Is Veronica here?'' Ratso replied walking through the door. Cyble, who was still hovering above the entrance, dropped the water balloon. It burst on Ratso's head drenching his hair. Jessibelle got up and handed him the beach towel to dry his hair with.

Veronica's brain finally registered that Cyble had already dropped the water balloon She jumped up, ran over to Ratso, and flung her arms around him. He dropped the towel and rapped his arms around her in a hug. Sabrina, Jessibelle, and Chrystal decided to let them be alone. So they went into the kitchen.

I missed you so much!'' Veronica exclaimed. She kissed Ratso on the lips. They let go of each other and stood a few inches apart.

I missed you too!'' Ratso replied.

Let me get my purse and we can go,'' Veronica said. Ratso followed her to her room. He sat down on the bed while she looked for her purse.

So... You wanna go out for dinner tonight?'' Ratso asked.

That would be wonderful!'' Veronica exclaimed happily. She found her purse, flung it over her shoulder and turned to face him. I'm ready to go.'' Ratso got up and followed her to the living room where everybody was.

Bye guys!'' Veronica said loudly.

Bye!'' They chorused.

Veronica opened the door and she and Ratso stepped out into the sunlight. She closed the door behind them and followed him to his car. He opened the passenger side door. She sat down in the seat and buckled her seatbelt. Ratso closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He opened the door, sat down and closed the door. He started the car, adjusted the seat, and buckled his seatbelt.

Ratso backed the car down the driveway and merged with the oncoming traffic. They rode in silence for five minutes until they stopped at a red light.

Did Jessibelle ever tell you when our wedding is?'' Ratso asked breaking the silence. The light turned green and they drove on.

She said it's scheduled for August 1,'' Veronica replied as they passed the Pokémon Center. They drove on until they reached the Dark Hand headquarters.

Ratso parked the car, turned off the engine, and stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Veronica got out and slammed the door behind her. They walked up to the entrance of the Dark Hand headquarters. Ratso opened the door and they stepped into a makeshift living room.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. The Dark Hand

a/n: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My muse was on vacation for a month.

* * *

Chapter 2  
_The Dark Hand_

Finn and Chow, Who were sitting on the couch watching TV, stood up and walked over to where Veronica and Ratso were standing.

"Big V said he wanted to see us about something," Finn said.

"Well, shouldn't we go find out what he wants?" Veronica inquired.

"You see," Chow began, "Valmont's been acting strange. He's been talking about disbanding the Dark Hand."

"Why would he want to do that?" Ratso asked sounding worried.

"Don't worry he hasn't made any announcements yet," Veronica said reassuringly.

They walked through the open door to Valmont's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Veronica asked.

"Yes... It's...about...the...Dark...Hand...,"Valmont said in a shaky voice.

"We're not disbanding?" Ratso said in a worried.

Valmont, who was on the verge of tears, just nodded.

For five minutes, everyone stood there silent in awe of the news. No one knew quite what to say. Veronica opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Where will we go?" Ratso asked in a worried voice.

"I have no idea," Finn replied..

At these words, the tears Valmont was struggling to hold back began streaming down his face. He buried his face down on his desk. Finn, Chow, and Ratso left the room and closed the door, leaving Veronica to stay and comfort him.

Upon hearing the door close, Valmont looked up. He had stopped crying and was looking at Veronica.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine... It's just all this stress...," Valmont began. "Yesterday the police came and took some bank statements."

"They must have had a good reason."

"I just figured it would be a good time to go strait."

"That's good."

"I went broke trying to finance the Dark Hand."

"Maybe you could find something to do."

I hope so."

"Well I guess I'll go see what the others are up to."

Veronica exited the office and walked into the living room. Nobody was there. So she walked into the kitchen.

Finn, Chow, and Ratso were sitting around the table talking about what they were going to do now that the Dark Hand disbanded. Veronica sat down next to Ratso.

"I was thinking of opening a recording studio," Finn said.

"That's great!" Veronica said enthusiastically.

"I want to be a detective," said Ratso.

Everyone looked at Ratso.

"I heard the pay's not all that great," Chow replied.

"Does it really matter what we do?" Veronica said. "I deliver packages for Team Rocket."

Chow looked at Veronica. "You're still delivering packages!" he asked surprised. "You should've be promoted by now."

"I know," Veronica replied, "but Uncle Giovanni still thinks 'I'm a danger to myself and others'."

"But you're not," Ratso said looking at Veronica.

"I know," Veronica replied. "Go figure."

Five minutes later, Valmont walked in. He took a frozen Greek pizza out of the refrigerator and put it in the microwave.

"I was thinking of starting an import/export business," Valmont said, leaning his back against the counter.

"That's great!" Ratso exclaimed.

Thirty minutes later, the microwave went off. Valmont got a potholder and pulled out the pizza. He set it in the middle of the table and started to look for a pizza cutter. Ratso opened a cabinet and pulled out paper plates and plastic cups and set them on the table.

Two minutes later, Valmont found a pizza cutter and placed it on the table. He opened the refrigerator and found sweet tea and cola. He set them on the table and proceeded to look for napkins.

"I just became Team Rocket's new boss!" Chow exclaimed.

"Don't they already have a boss?" Ratso asked, passing out plates.

"Uncle Giovanni retired last month and had the headquarters relocated to Vermillion City," Veronica replied.

Valmont found a pack of napkins, which he opened and placed on the table. "So, when do you start?" he asked Chow, while cutting the pizza.

Everyone began serving themselves drinks.

"Tomorrow," Chow replied, sitting back down.

"We should celebrate!" Finn exclaimed, raising his glass. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Ratso, Valmont, and Veronica chorused, raising their glasses.

Everyone set their glasses down and began taking slices of pizza.

Once they were settled in their seats Finn looked at Chow and asked, "You wanna go out later?"

"Okay!" Chow replied. "Maybe we could go eat at St. Valentines."

"Don't you need to make reservations?" Finn asked.

"That's only for Valentines Day," Veronica replied. "That's the only day St. Valentines is jam-packed."

They finished eating and cleared the table. There wasn't any pizza left, so the box was thrown away. The rest of the cups, plates, and napkins were put away.

Once the table was cleared, they went into the living room to relax. Valmont sat down in an easy chair and Veronica, Ratso, Finn, and Chow sat down on the couch. They sat in silence for about five minutes.

"It feels weird," Veronica said. This being our last day here and all."

"I know what you mean," Chow replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about eight o'clock at night when they decided to leave. Valmont was going home; Finn and Chow were going to St.. Valentines.

Having not yet decided where they were going to eat Veronica and Ratso drove along a side street. They stopped at a red light.

Just up ahead Veronica saw a Denny's sign. "We could go eat at Denny's," she suggested pointing to the sign.

"Okay," Ratso replied.

The light turned green and they turned into the Denny's parking lot. They parked the car and got out.

They walked up the path to the entrance. Ratso opened the door and they stepped into the entrance where they were seated right away.

My name is Christina and I will be your waitress tonight," the waitress said handing them both menus. "What would you like to drink?"

"Chocolate milk," Ratso replied.

"Chocolate milk," Veronica replied.

Christina left after writing down their drink orders.

Veronica and Ratso poured over their menus for ten minutes. Christina came back to take their orders; they both ordered the pancakes.

After dinner, they went down to the arcade. They stayed there until three o'clock in the morning.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go," Veronica said.

"Okay," Ratso said.

They left the arcade and drove to Lawrence III's mansion. When they got there all the lights were out. (Well, except for the outside lights.)

"Maybe you should stay at my place tonight," suggested Ratso.

"I was just gonna climb through the window, but I'll take your offer instead," replied Veronica.

They drove on until they came to an apartment building at which they parked the car and got out. They walked into the building and went to an elevator.

"My apartment's on the third floor," Ratso said, pushing the up button.

Five seconds later, the elevator doors opened and they walked in. Ratso pressed the button for the third floor. The doors closed and the elevator started rising.

Ten seconds later, it stopped at the third floor and the doors opened. Veronica and Ratso stepped out. They walked down the hall until they reached apartment number three-D.

Ratso took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door and they stepped into the living room.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
